Anything For The Unforgiven
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Jr. accidently says the wrong thing to MOMO, having her question her own life and making her hate him. Jr. wants MOMO to forgive him and will do anything to get her to smile again...even if it is the weirdest things. RubedoMOMO Jr.MOMO some ShionAllen and
1. Lighting A Match Underwater

SlippingSanity : This is my first Xenosaga fanfic, okay (meaning I don't know what I was thinking when I did this, so tell me if you like it or not.) 

Disclaimer : If I did own Xenosaga, things would just be soo wrong...

Summary : "I don't know what I was thinking, and I'm sorry. I would do anything MOMO. Just, forgive me?"

Pairing : Jr. X MOMO

Genre : Humor / Romance

Title : Anything For The Unforgiven

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Lighting A Match Under Water**

* * *

MOMO laid in her bed, looking up at the cream colored ceiling. She held a stuffed bear to her chest, sighing deeply as she thought about the days events.

* * *

_'Are you alright Jr.!' MOMO asked, helping the red haired U.R.T.V. to his feet._

_He nodded._

_'How are you? You look a mess!' Jr. laughed, looking over her dirty, ripped clothing and mud-dyed brown hair._

_MOMO smiled._

_'I'm fine. I just need a shower and to wash my hair. I got gunk in it.'_

_'I'm glad. At least nothing happened to you-'_

* * *

MOMO jumpped up into a seating position.

"He - He called me ... Sakura ... " She whispered, squeezing the bear tightly.

She got off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She set the stuffed animal down and looked into the mirror, staring empty into her reflection.

"But ... I'm MOMO ... " She said to herself, "Aren't I?"

MOMO gently touched the mirror, slowly outlining the reflection with her right index finger. She blinked.

"Am I? Or am I ... "

She wrapped her hands around her body.

"My hair, my eyes ... Are they mine?"

She slammed her hands on the dresser, morbid thoughts running in her mind. Was she her own person, or was she just a shadow of a dead person? Was she made to look like Sakura, or was she created to be Sakura?

"Is my reflection my own?" She yelled, buring her fist in glass.

MOMO fell to the floor, holding her scratched fist to her. She looked into the shattered glass, creating her own illusion of Sakura in every shard.

"Am I ... just ... a shadow?"

"You look pretty real to me."

MOMO quickly stood up. She looked at the person.

"J-Jr.? How long have-"

"Shadows can not possibly have their own reflections MOMO, and the dead, they only have reincarnations."

MOMO gasped.

"No one is a shadow MOMO, unless the world carries nothing but shadows."

Jr. took a step towards MOMO.

"MOMO, I'm-"

"No!" MOMO yelled.

She pushed Jr. aside and ran out of the room.

* * *

Shion sat in her room, talking to KOS-MOS when there was a knock.

"Come in - MOMO?"

MOMO ran to Shion and wrapped her arms around her, crying.

"What's the matter MOMO?" Shion asked, though she already knew.

MOMO kept crying, unable to say the words. Shion petted MOMO's hair. KOS-MOS touched MOMO's sholder.

* * *

Jr. stood dumbfounded. 

"I ... don't get it."

"It would seem so" chaos said, comming in the room.

"But I came to apologize!"

"Even so," chaos started, "there still may be doubts."

* * *

Meanwhile, MOMO continued to cry in Shion's arms ... 


	2. Sooner Genius, Later Stupidity

SlippijngSanity : I couldn't help it. I had to write another chapter! (-) 

Disclaimer : I do not own Xenosaga in any way, shape, or form.

Pairing : Jr. X MOMO

Genre : Humor / Romance

Title : Anything For The Unforgiven

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Sooner Genius, Later Stupidity**

* * *

"Morning MOMO" Jr. said from the breakfast table to MOMO as she walked in the kitchen.

It had been two days since Jr. accidentally called her Sakura, and MOMO's still ... well ...

She looked at him as if she were looking at a Gnosis she was about to slay.

"Good Morning Jr." She replied in monotone.

... At least she still helped him in battle.

"Good morning MOMO" Shion smiled.

MOMO returned Shion's smile with a smile of her own.

"Good morning Shion! How are you?"

They greeted eachother happily. chaos was prepared to say good morning, but the icy glare and hint towards a gun put a stop to that.

'Okay ... ' chaos thought while continuing to eat the waffles on the plate in front of him.

Jr. stared at the 100 series prototype, as if him looking at her would get her to at least look back at him.  
chaos rose an eyebrow at the red hed.

'Talk about your desprate' he thought.

Jr. turned to him, as if he could read chaos' mind. chaos held up his hands in a sort of surrender. Jr.  
gave chaos a look that asked him what was he doing.

"chaos, can you come with me?" Jr. asked him.

"Huh? Oh, sure" chaos said, getting up and walking away with Jr.

MOMO looked sadly to the ground and sighed.

* * *

chaos and Jr. walked into chaos' room.

"You've noticed it too?" chaos asked.

"She's forcing herself to be happy ... " Jr. said, looking to the floor.

"Well, you are the reason she is happy to begin with." chaos started, "I don't think that even being with Ms. Mizrahi could make her as happy."

Jr. snapped his fingers.

"I make her happy ... " Jr. repeated.

chaos nodded slowly.

"Then I'll do it!"

"What are you going to do?" chaos asked, shocked by Jr.'s actions.

"I'll make her smile!"

With that, Jr. ran out of the room door. He didn't come out of his room (except to eat) for the rest of the day.

Because of this, chaos began to worry.

* * *

MOMO walked through the dark, moonlight halls. She walked up to a door and knocked on it.

"chaos, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"No ... not anymore anyway" chaos said, opening his room door and letting MOMO in.

"I'm sorry. I just - "

"You wanted to know how Jr. is, right?"

MOMO nodded sheepishly.

"He's ... fine ... " chaos lied.

In all actually, he really didn't know how Jr. felt right now.

"Oh ... "

"MOMO - "

"I'm sorry that I bothered you. Goodnight" she smiled and left the room.

chaos scratched the back of his head. This little ... thing ... between MOMO and Jr. was confusing and tiresome. He got under his cover and went to sleep.

* * *

chaos opened his eyes, the light from the sun immediately blinding him for a few seconds. He stood and walked over to the bathroom. He didn't feel well for some reason. He took a shower, got dressed, and began to brush his teeth.His toothbrush broke as he put it down.

'Hm ... something bad ... ' he thought, washing his face.

He walked out and ate his breakfast.

'He's not here ... ' chaos thought, which was odd because Jr. never missed a meal.

chaos went to Jr.'s room, but was asked to go away. chaos shrugged it off and went on about his day. It wasn't untill about one o'clock when it happened.

chaos walked to his room door slowly. He had a bad feeling. chaos opened the door, seeing a sight he never thought he would see.

"Oh!" Jr. said in shock.

"Afternoon chaos!" Jr. said ... completly naked ...

chaos looked blankly at Jr. for a minute then, deciding that this was all induced from lack of sleep, closed his room door and went to bed.

Jr. shrugged and ran down the halls.

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" Jr. announced happily.

"Well good afternoon Little Ma -- AH!" Mary screamed.

"Little Master, what are you doing?" Shelly said, covering her eyes.

Shion and MOMO turned away from Jr. their faces flushed. KOS-MOS turned around.

"I suggest you put on some clothes" KOS-MOS said, going down the hall, oppsite of Jr.

"This is just so wrong!" Ziggy yelled, walking back to his room.

Gaignun walked into the kitchen.

"I need some cof -- OH GOOD GOD MAN! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" He yelled.

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean ... uh ... It's just ..." Jr. protested.

He was going to make MOMO forgive him and smile truly again, even if it killed him.

Speaking of things killing him ...

Gaignun grabbed Jr. by the back of the neck and dragged Jr. to his office.

"Put these clothes on, Now!" Gaignun ordered.

Jr. rolled his blue eyes but put them on.

"I know you mean well Jr., but ..."

"But ..?"

Gaignun turned to him.

"Just ... stay dressed ... okay?"

Jr. looked at the roof for a minute, then nodded.

"Sure. I'll stay dressed" He smiled, then left Gaignun's office.

Gaignun's stomach began to hurt. Something was wrong.

* * *

Jr. walked past MOMO on his way to chaos' room and flashed her a smile. MOMO continued to walk to her room.

She closed the door, locked it. MOMO looked outside the window and closed her eyes, a smile creeping onto her face.


	3. Red Rose Petals Fly In The Wind

SlippingSanity : I would like to thank 100-series and KOS-MOS rox for reviewing! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! - 

Disclaimer : I do not own Xenosaga...

(Notes : The summary also says KOS-MOS / chaos. It got cut off)

Pairing : Jr.X MOMO

Genre : Humor / Romance

Title : Anything For The Unforgiven

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Red Rose Pedals Fly In The Wind**

* * *

Shion looked at MOMO's expression. She seemed to have lightened up a little since Jr.'s little ... "act". 

"How do you feel MOMO?" Shion asked the pink-haired girl.

"I feel ... great ..." MOMO said, stretching and flopping down on the couch in Shion's room next to KOS-MOS and Allen.

Shion smiled a bit worrly. She hated seeing MOMO sad. It just wasn't like her.

MOMO looked KOS-MOS up and down. KOS-MOS looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in her monotone, yet beautiful voice.

MOMO smiled.

"KOS-MOS?"

"Yes? What is it?"

MOMO looked around and blushed. She returned her gaze to the red-eyed model.

"Can we play dress up?"

KOS-MOS stared at the girl.

"I was created for combat, not for playing."

MOMO looked down, then back at KOS-MOS.

"Plaese?" The 100 series begged, cupping her hands.

"Yes, please?" Shion begged with her.

KOS-MOS looked at Shion for a moment.

"If that is what you wish Shion" She said, MOMO taking her hand and walking out of the room.

"Say chief, what are you working on?" Allen asked.

Shion exhaled, running her right hand through her brown hair.

"It's nothing really. I'm still just trying to - "

"Trying to figure out KOS-MOS' black box componets?" He finished for her.

Shion nodded.

"Chief, you work to hard" Allen said standing behind Shion and shaking his head in the palm of his hand.

"I know, I know Allen. Just let me - "

"No! I'll take over here," Allen said, placing his hands over hers in an attempt to stop them from working, "And you go take a break. Okay?"

Shion got out of her seat (with the help of Allen). Allen sat down in Shion's chair.

"No! But Allen - !"

"Don't worry about it Chief!" He smiled at her.

Shion faintly blushed.

"Okay. If you say so ... " Shion said, her heels clicking as she began walking off.

* * *

chaos sighed, listening to Jr. say something about doing someting for MOMO. chaos tried to pay attention, but the U.R.T.V.  
constantly switched ideas. It was hard to keep up with the words that came out of his mouth. 

"Jr.?"

"Yeah chaos?"

"Can we take a break?"

Jr. scratched his head. Thinking about to do for MOMO was making his head hurt.

"Why don't you just try to apologize again?" chaos asked the red-head.

Jr.'s eyes met the floor.

_Jr. took a step towards MOMO._

_' "MOMO, I'm- " '_

_' "No!" ' MOMO yelled._

_She pushed Jr. aside and ran out of the room._

"I ... I don't wanna see her ... cry anymore ... " he said, sitting on the livingroom couch next to chaos, resting his head on chaos' shoulder.

"You know ... not all tears are tears of happiness Jr." chaos responded.

Jr. lifted his head. Blue eyes met green for an instant, then hit the floor.

"chaos ... you are so slow" Jr. smiled, shaking his head.

chaos smiled.

"No. I just like to take it easy."

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

Jr. and chaos looked to the entrance.

"MOMO?"

"No," chaos started, "You're not interrupting anything. What is it MOMO?"

"Well, I just wanted to show you what I did to KOS-MOS. Come on in!"

KOS-MOS walked slowly into the room.

chaos and Jr. gasped.

KOS-MOS wore a long, skin tight red dress that was somewhat like a corset in the top, the sleeves long and kimono like.  
. She had on light makeup and carried a yellow fan. The sides of her hair was pulled back supporting a yellow bow, while the rest of her ocean hair cascaded freely down her sholders and back.

"Wow ... " chaos breathed.

KOS-MOS looked at chaos, their eyes locked into the other.

MOMO looked at Jr and walked behind KOS-MOS.

"Come on KOS-MOS. Let's go show Shion."

KOS-MOS looked down at MOMO, then nodded. Jr. looked at the floor while chaos watched KOS-MOS and MOMO walk into the shadow of the hall.

"Heh ... Heh Heh ... "

chaos looked at Jr.

"Jr., are you feeling okay?"

Jr. looked at chaos and nodded.

"So, she likes dress up does she?"

"What are you up - "

"I'll see ya tomorrow, okay chaos!" Jr. smiled and ran off.

* * *

That disturbing feeling ran through chaos' veins once again... 


End file.
